officialbellathornefandomcom-20200214-history
CeCe Jones
|spouses = Logan Hunter}} '''Cecelia "CeCe" Jones'"Meatball It Up" is one of the two main protagonists in the TV series, Shake It Up. She dances on the local Chicago teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is the daughter of Georgia Jones and J.J. Jones and the older sister of Flynn Jones. She is best friends with Rocky Blue. She lives in Apartment 3B with her mother and her brother in the suite below the Blue family. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Florida. She attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois. Her dreams are to become a famous celebrity, and she wants Rocky to become famous too. CeCe is portrayed by Bella Thorne and by Skylar Keesee as Little CeCe (in Shrink It Up and Judge It Up). Personality CeCe is a fashionable, unique, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, bad girl, sassy, sometimes selfish and lazy, yet somewhat ditzy, totally naive young girl. She is described as a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun on her school's blog (Wild It Up). She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in school because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. She is a minor antagonist on the show. She is sometimes always have to have her way. She is spoiled, selfish and shallow. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. CeCe is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble, even dragging Rocky into these situations. Despite initially failing her audition due to stage fright, thanks to Rocky she eventually earned a spot as a background dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago! . CeCe loves being famous, but what she loves most about fame is sharing it with her best friend, Rocky Blue. Change Of Personality Over Time Season 1 CeCe is introduced as a very determined young girl with big dreams of becoming a famous dancer. She doesn't care about school and gets a lot of detention. She always fights for what she wants and pushes Rocky to do the same. She is known as a troublemaker and is shown to be quite selfish, but her heart is always in the right place. CeCe also had a trend for wearing hats in this season. Season 2 CeCe is more ditzy, but she is also shown to be a little more mature and hardworking. She is still quite selfish, but not as much as before. It also becomes obvious how much she cares about Rocky. Her dreams are even bigger than they used to be. She wants to become a famous dancer, a popstar, a movie star, and a singing toothbrush. She also wants to share all of this with Rocky, which is why she pushes her to do crazy things all the time. Season 3 CeCe is a little more caring and doesn't seem as selfish as she used to be. She starts to see that things aren't always going to go her way and she tries to accept this. She seems to care about her friends and family's happiness more and fame isn't the most important thing to her anymore. Her smart side is also shown as she improves academically. She is much more supportive and seems to have become a better friend to Rocky. ''Shake It Up, Chicago! CeCe was excited for the opportunity to audition for ''Shake It Up, Chicago!, but she had to convince her less confident best friend, Rocky, to audition with her. Surprisingly, Rocky had an easy time at the audition and was one of the teen dancers chosen to be on the show. However, CeCe was overcome by her stage fright and ran away before completing her audition. CeCe was devastated by what had happened and Rocky tried to talk her into trying again, but CeCe just couldn't. Rocky didn't want to be on the show without CeCe, so she handcuffed CeCe to her wrist and forced her to dance with her. Although the stunt got them in trouble, CeCe was hired and they both became dancers on the show (Start It Up). Since then, CeCe has been wanting the spotlight dance (Give It Up). She and Rocky were given the spotlight dance, but Tinka sabotaged them and took the spotlight dance instead (Throw It Up). In the second season, CeCe and Gunther were given a spotlight dance as well as a spot on Good Morning, Chicago. However, Gunther and Tinka ended up locking CeCe and Rocky in CeCe's dressing room and CeCe was unable to participate in the Good Morning, Chicago routine. It is unknown whether she and Gunther actually were featured in the spotlight dance, as it was not shown. During the season two finale, Rocky and CeCe are part of the winning Shake It Up, Chicago! dance team that will be featured in the new Japanese dance video game, Shake It Up. While they are in Japan, Rocky speaks out against Mr. Watsonabi and gets both CeCe and herself kicked off the Shake It Up project and Shake It Up, Chicago!. Rocky and CeCe dance their way back onto the dance video game and Shake It Up, Chicago! when they perform for Mr. Watsonabi's mother. (Shake It Up, Made It Japan) During season three, CeCe must find other options than Shake It Up, Chicago! to dance as the Shake It Up, Chicago! ''studio has burned down (Fire It Up). Although CeCe keeps herself busy by dancing at parties and with the spirit squad, she does miss dancing on ''Shake It Up, Chicago! (Spirit It Up and Funk It Up). CeCe even takes a job at the mall as a dancing zit (Quit It Up). When the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio is rebuilt, it is under new management and all the dancers must be rehired. CeCe is extremely nervous about her audition due to what happened the first time she auditioned, but she is one of the first dancers hired (Ty It Up). Although Rocky tries to pretend that she isn't bothered by this, CeCe sees through her act and continues to help her earn her spot back. Rocky eventually gets back on the show and she and CeCe are able to continue dancing together on Shake It Up, Chicago! (Forward & Back It Up). The thing that CeCe loves most is dancing on the show to live her biggest dream. Relationships With Other Characters Rocky Blue (All Seasons: Best Friend) Rocky is CeCe's best friend and dance partner on Shake It Up, Chicago!. While they both harbor a love of dancing, they have opposite personalities: Rocky is a good student with a perfect attendance record who likes to stay away from trouble, while CeCe is wild and usually has Rocky do her homework. It was revealed (Shrink It Up) that they met in dance class when they were in first grade, where CeCe was close to quitting until Rocky convinced her to stay and they've been best friends ever since. CeCe always tells Rocky everything that is going on with her life. Rocky is usually seen entering the Jones' apartment by climbing through the window via the fire escape (along with greeting her with "Hey, hey, hey!"). CeCe is usually the one who gets Rocky into interesting adventures and situations. They also take each other's side no matter what. Cece always wants to help rocky come out of her shell. Flynn Jones (Little Brother) Flynn is CeCe's brother. She often babysits him while their mother is at work. She sometimes cooks for him, puts him to bed, and tries to keep him out of trouble. Although their relationship is usually shown to be made up of bickering and typical sibling rivalry, CeCe was the first to comfort him about their failed roadtrip (Heat It Up). The two of them understand their parents' divorce situation and together even had to explain it to Rocky (Parent Trap It Up). At times Flynn feels ignored by CeCe, but they worked it out (Weird It Up). Also, Flynn has admitted that he loves CeCe (Funk It Up) to make her feel better. Although sometimes Flynn makes fun of Cece and humiliates her (Quit It Up, Cece loves Flynn as much as Flynn loves her. Georgia Jones (Mother) CeCe and her mother often have disagreements, but they still have a loving relationship. Cece's mom isn't always fond of what her daughter does but she's always there for her, even though she sometimes is as stubborn as her. Her mother was just like her growing up. When Rocky went through a rebellious phase in Wild it up, Cece became just like her when Rocky threw a party. (Fire it up, as she didn't want to tell Jeremy about who could've done it, to keep him as her boyfriend) Deuce Martinez (All Seasons: Close Friend) Deuce is one of CeCe and Rocky's close friends. They both attend JHHS, where he was the first person to give CeCe and Rocky the flyer containing information on auditions for the dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. CeCe is constantly making fun of Deuce. When CeCe is trying to match him up with Dina, Deuce thinks CeCe wants to be more than friends with him and after being "rejected" by Deuce, CeCe wonders what he doesn't like about her (Match It Up). She used her match-making skills to set him up with his current girlfriend, Dina. Deuce and CeCe didn't hang out much in Season 2, but it seems like Deuce still hangs out with CeCe and Rocky and is still very close to them. Deuce was one of the people who helped CeCe get out of her funk (Funk It Up). Ty Blue (All Seasons: Close Friend) Ty is a close friend of CeCe's, since Ty is her best friend's brother. They both attend JHHS and have several things in common such as a love for dancing. She often involves him in her plans, such as making it seem like they didn't care if Rocky left to model in New York (Model It Up), where they also hugged (with Deuce and Flynn) when they thought Rocky was actually leaving. When she and Rocky needed his help in the talent show to defeat Candy Cho and the Bulldogs cheerleading squad, CeCe grabs Ty's leg and begs him for help (Show It Up). CeCe, along with Rocky, takes Ty and Deuce to the Olive Pit (Meatball It Up). Although Ty doesn't pay much attention to CeCe (or Rocky) when they need his help, he's still there for them when they need it and always got his back, no matter what. (Match It Up), (Show It Up), and (Vatalihootsit It Up). Gunther Hessenheffer (Seasons 1 & 2: Frenemy) Gunther is a "frenemy" of CeCe's, fellow dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago!, and schoolmate at JHHS. The two don't often get along and like to throw insults at each other, but when alone they seem at ease. Rocky told CeCe to ask him to the school dance when they thought that he was about to move back to the "old country" because of her (Hot Mess It Up). At the end of the dance, she decided she couldn't go out with him anymore and didn't care if he moved back to the "old country", saying, "I'll buy his plane ticket MYSELF." But she never got a chance to break up with him, because he overheard her. Though he acted very sweet to her throughout their relationship, in the end, they broke up. They can be friends at times, as seen when CeCe had been working with Gunther (off-screen) as her modelling coach (Model It Up). They are selected by Gary Wilde to be guest dancers on Good Morning, Chicago and get the spotlight dance (Split It Up). True Teen Life announces that CeCe is in love with Gunther, causing CeCe to act disgusted and claim that she wasn't in love with him, but Gunther didn't believe her and flirted with her, showing that he has some interest in her and still isn't over her since they dated Reality Check It Up. They go to a funeral of Gunther's mailman together, and later on in the episode, he shows up at CeCe's birthday party (Surprise It Up). They also have the most episodes revolved around their pairing and are the most popular ship on the show. Tinka Hessenheffer (Seasons 1 & 2: Frenemy; Season 3: Friend) Tinka is a former frenemy of CeCe's, fellow dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago! ''and schoolmate at JHHS. Tinka, along with Gunther, often argue with CeCe and Rocky backstage on ''Shake It Up, Chicago!. Tinka takes every opportunity to make fun of or insult CeCe, such as mocking CeCe about her freezing on the Shake It Up, Chicago! ''stage (Start It Up). They can be civil and friendly towards each other (Kick It Up), as seen when CeCe invites Tinka to the movies. In "Break It Up", The two were seen sitting together and Tinka asked CeCe not to leave her alone with Deuce. They shared other friendly moments in "Auction It Up" and "Judge It Up" when Tinka gave money to CeCe and Rocky after the twins realized they were in the wrong. In "Fire It Up", the first episode in season 3, Tinka and CeCe become friends. They are spending more time together, such as when Tinka helped CeCe with her plans to get Rocky back on ''Shake It Up, Chicago! ''or as they had to learn the dance at Switch it up. Logan Hunter (Season 3: Enemy; Future: Husband) They first met in "Oh Brother It Up" then they start arguing after Logan fired CeCe at Bob's Kebobs for being late for work and other things. Realizing they are going to be brother and sister after CeCe's mom and Logan's dad are going to be married, they started trying to get along, but with no success. Since they are no longer going to be related, they must try to get along for Rocky's sake because Logan likes Rocky and CeCe is Rocky's best friend. It is shown in Future It Up that CeCe and Logan get married and have a son. James (Season 3: Ex-Boyfriend) They first met in class when CeCe was moved to honors classes in Brain It Up. James asked CeCe to go out with him in Opposites Attract It Up. They started going out with each other, but asked their friends for help, so that they could be more appealing to each other. But in Psych It Up, James dumped CeCe and she was upset because she wanted to be the dumper not the dumpee. Appearances '''CeCe' and Rocky, being the main protagonists, are the only two main characters to appear in every episode. Season 1 *Start It Up: CeCe and Rocky try out as dancers for the show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. When CeCe freezes during her dance routine, Rocky finds a way to get her back onto the dancefloor and into the show. *Meatball It Up: CeCe and Rocky get their first paychecks and go on a shopping spree. Later on, they feel bad that they didn't buy anything for Ty and Deuce so they take them out to eat at the Olive Pit, only to find that they don't have enough money to pay for their meal. They must eat a 10 pound meatball to get their meals for free. *Give It Up: CeCe and Rocky join a dancing marathon to earn money for a retirement home. *Add It Up: CeCe has to find a tutor to help her with her math homework as she is failing her class. *Kick It Up: CeCe and Rocky decide to take a break from each other, which results in CeCe resorting to hanging out with Tinka. She later learns a lesson from hanging out with the Hessenheffers and joins Rocky at her karate class. *Age It Up: CeCe and Rocky get picked as back up dancers for Justin Starr. While practicing the dance, they catch him kissing his manager, only to find out later that Justin and his manager are married. *Party It Up: CeCe and Rocky sneak out to attend a high profile party, but are caught by Mrs. Jones. *Hook It Up: Afraid that they will be fired, due to something Deuce overheard, CeCe and Rocky try to earn Gary's respect and then, when that fails, try to prove themselves worthy of their position. *Wild It Up: After Deuce reads a review which labels Rocky as a 'goody-two-shoes', CeCe must stop Rocky as she tries to get herself a 'cooler' reputation, before she ruins her good reputation. *Match It Up: CeCe sets up CeCe's Single No More dating service and matches Deuce up with Savannah, only to find out she only wants to date Deuce if he has money. CeCe and Rocky then try to get Deuce to go out with Dina instead. *Show It Up: CeCe helps Rocky with a talent show performance so that Rocky can beat Candy Cho. *Heat It Up: CeCe invites Rocky's family to stay in the Jones' apartment after their heat goes out. The kids try to convince their mothers to go on a road trip that summer, but their mothers can't get along, which causes strife between CeCe and Rocky who end up ruining each other's science projects. *Glitz It Up: CeCe and Rocky help Gary choreograph some beauty pageant contestants. They take a liking to a tomboy and help her to win. *Hot Mess It Up: CeCe has to date Gunther and go with him to the school dance after she and Rocky think that CeCe's advice is causing him to move back to the Old Country. *Reunion It Up: CeCe and Rocky get to work with two of the original Shake It Up, Chicago! dancers, but when they find they are no longer friends, the two of them work together to restore their friendship, afraid that the same fate awaits them. *Sweat It Up: CeCe lies about being hurt so that she won't have to do anything at gym class. *Vatalihootsit It Up: CeCe and Rocky give up Katy Perry concert tickets to spend a day with the Hessenheffers. *Model It Up: When a famous fashion designer visits Shake It Up, Chicago!, CeCe gets her model coach, Gunther, to coach Rocky too. Later on, Rocky is hired as a model, but she'll have to move to New York. CeCe constructs a plan with all her friends to encourage her to go. *Twist It Up: CeCe tries to help Dina have the birthday she wants, not the birthday her mother wants her to have, but ends up going along with Mrs. Garcia's plans and having to try to fix things on the day of Dina's birthday. *Break It Up: CeCe goes on vacation to a lakeside cabin with her family, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, and the Hessenheffers. When Rocky injures her foot after taking a dare from CeCe, CeCe feels guilty that it may be her fault if Rocky never dances again. *Throw It Up: CeCe and Rocky get the spotlight dance, but they have to help Gary run the show, since he has the flu, without getting sick themselves. They eventually succumb to the flu and Tinka takes their spotlight dance. Season 2 *Shrink It Up: In order to kiss up to Gary, CeCe signs herself and Rocky up for a session with his new therapist. However, they find out they have more troubles than they thought they did. *Three's A Crowd It Up: CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka fight over a boy named Julio. *Shake It Up, Up & Away: CeCe tricks Rocky into taking a bus to California to try out for a reality tv show, but instead they are left behind in Texas, where they find themselves dancing on the wing of an airplane. *Beam It Up: Rocky convinces CeCe to go out with a 'weird' guy at the Shake It Up, Chicago! Halloween party. Later on, at their second date, CeCe finds out the guy she is dating is actually cool and the guy Rocky is dating is the 'weird' one. *Doctor It Up: CeCe works together with Ty & Rocky to find a way to convince Mr. Blue that they can have careers at what they love to do. *Review It Up: When Shake It Up, Chicago! gets a bad review, CeCe and Rocky are determined to do everything it takes to get the reviewer to take back his review. Also, they give Dina advice about her 1 year anniversary. *Double Pegasus It Up: When CeCe and Rocky find out that Deuce is delivering pizza to the creator of the "double pegasus" dance move, they take over his job so that they can meet Theodore Vainglorious. *Auction It Up: CeCe and Rocky decide to help Miss Nancy pay the loan for their old dance academy by auctioning off a day with the two of them. Gunther and Tinka win the auction and have them babysit their cousin. *Camp It Up: CeCe and Rocky host a dance camp for kids, so that they can earn money to attend a dance camp. *Jingle It Up: CeCe forgets to buy her mother a present and has to do some last minute shopping, only to spend all her money on a new purse for herself. *Apply It Up: CeCe sends in applications to the Chicago Fine Arts Academy. When both girls are accepted but only CeCe qualifies for a scholarship, the girls must find a way that both of them can attend. *Split It Up: When CeCe and Gunther are selected to dance on Good Morning, Chicago, CeCe and Rocky's friendship is tested. *Copy Kat It Up: A Shake It Up, Chicago! ''fan starts copying CeCe's appearance and schemes to take her place on the show. *Egg It Up: CeCe and Rocky are partners in a science project. *Judge It Up: CeCe and Rocky take Gunther and Tinka to "Teen Court" when they refuse to pay for their performance at their cousin's birthday party. *Parent Trap It Up: CeCe and Rocky think Mr. Jones is going to propose to Georgia again, so they try to help the moment happen. *Weird It Up: CeCe hires an assistant who books a spot on a game show for her and Rocky. However, Flynn, who is angry at CeCe, is the contestant. *Whodunit Up?: CeCe, Rocky, and the Hessenheffers try to find the phantom that is trying to shut down ''Shake It Up, Chicago! *Tunnel It Up: Rocky creates a plan so that she, CeCe, and Tinka can be on Shake It Up, Chicago!'s national special and at the school's dance at the same time. *Protest It Up: CeCe and Rocky lead a protest against the school's new uniform rule. *Wrestle It Up: When Mrs. Jones gets a job as a security guard on a movie set, CeCe, Rocky, and Flynn sneak onto the set. *Reality Check It Up: CeCe and Rocky hold a viewing party at the Jones' apartment for the Shake It Up, Chicago! ''story on True Teen Life. CeCe is shocked to find they portray her as in love with Gunther. *Rock and Roll It Up: Gary's grandmother tells a story about ''Shake It Up, Chicago! in the 1950's. CeCe also makes a parallel appearance as Edie Wilde (Gary's grandmother), who gets kicked off the show. *Boot It Up: CeCe and Rocky sign up for a dance camp, but find out it is actually a boot camp when they get there. *Slumber It Up: CeCe holds a slumber party so that she can catch up on her homework, but the girls end up locked in an ice cream freezer instead. *Surprise It Up: CeCe keeps guessing Rocky's plans for her surprise birthday party. She goes to a funeral with Gunther, when she thinks that he is escorting her to her party. *Embarrass It Up: CeCe farts on television and tries to deal with the embarrassment. *Made In Japan: Shake It Up, Chicago! wins a trip to Japan to be part of a dance video game. While they are there, CeCe and Rocky disagree on what they should be doing and end up ending their friendship. They are reunited when they realize that they were both wrong. Season 3 *Fire It Up: CeCe thinks that she caused the fire that burned down Shake It Up, Chicago!'s studio, because she left her curling icon on. *Funk It Up: CeCe is in a funk without Shake It Up, Chicago! She tries out different methods to find out who she is outside of dancing. *Spirit It Up: Rocky in a funk without Shake It Up, Chicago!, so CeCe tries to help her out by having both of them join the Spirit Squad. *Lock It Up: CeCe and Rocky perform at a hospital and CeCe asks out a boy called Louis that she meets there, not knowing that he is blind. *Merry Merry It Up: After CeCe picks a fight with Jeremy about the Christmas decorations, she is visited by the ghost of Christmas dance and visits the past, the present, and the future. *Home Alone It Up: CeCe convices Georgia to let her watch Flynn by herself while Georgia meets Jeremy's parents. *Oh Brother It Up: CeCe and Rocky get a job at Bob's Kabob's, meeting their boss Logan. Logan fires CeCe though since she can't take the job seriously. Later on, CeCe finds out that Logan is Jeremy's son and has to sit through a family dinner with him. At the dinner, Jeremy proposes to Georgia and Logan and CeCe realize that they will be step-siblings. *Quit It Up: CeCe takes an embarrassing job as a dancing zit and has to keep it in order to prove to Logan that she doesn't quit everything. *Ty It Up: CeCe is nervous about reauditioning, but makes it back on the show right away. Also, CeCe and Rocky convince Ty to audition with Tinka so that she has a chance to get back on the show. *My Fair Librarian It Up: CeCe and Rocky help their librarian find true love. CeCe also meets Carly Rae Jepsen. *Clean It Up: CeCe stains her mom's wedding dress and has to find a way to remove the stain before Georgia finds out. *I Do It Up: CeCe is a bridesmaid at Georgia and Jeremy's wedding. She has to write a speech, but never gets around to it. *Forward & Back It Up: CeCe tries to get Rocky back on Shake It Up, Chicago!. *Switch It Up: CeCe hits her head and knocks herself out. While she is knocked out, she has a dream that she and Flynn switch bodies. *Love & War It Up: CeCe can't seem to get along with Logan, even though he is now Rocky's boyfriend. *In The Bag It Up: CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka split the cost of renting a purse, but find that the purse brings them bad luck. *Brain It Up: CeCe aces an assessment test and has to deal with her new honors classes. She finds that she can actually keep up with the material by actually studying and paying attention. *Opposites Attract It Up: CeCe goes on a date with James from her honors classes, but wonders whether she is smart enough for him. *Psych It Up: CeCe goes to a psychic for advice on her love life when James dumps her. *Future It Up: CeCe comes back to Chicago for her high school reunion with her son, L.J., husband, Logan. She and Rocky have had a falling out and don't want to perform together. *Oui Oui It Up: CeCe books her family and Rocky a vacation in Paris as part of a house swap, but unfortunately, the house in France that she gets them is 500 miles away from Paris. Eventually, CeCe and the others get to visit Paris. *My Bitter Sweet 16 It Up: CeCe and Rocky hold a joint Sweet 16 Birthday party, but CeCe's mother can't afford everything CeCe wants. After CeCe watches a video of her mother's Sweet 16, she decides that she should appreciate her mother more. *Stress It Up: CeCe gets her chance to sing her song Ring Ring on Shake It Up. *Loyal It Up: Cece, along with Rocky and Tinka, is asked to be on a new show called "Dance Factor". *Haunt It Up: Rocky and CeCe decide they're too old to trick-or-treat and elect to have a "Mature-o'ween" with more adult activities, such as knitting and watching tear-jerking movies. They soon realize they're just missing out on fun and candy, and scramble to salvage what's left of their Halloween. *Remember Me: CeCe gets Amnesia and can't remember anything from her past, including Rocky. Future It Up CeCe is portrayed as a successful performer, having won a Tony for a role she originated in the musical, Dogs. She is also involved in a solo music career and has fallen out of touch with Rocky after some disagreements involving their accomplishments. She is a mother to L.J., who is remarkably like Flynn, and is married to Logan. Nicknames *CeCe (by everyone) *Krystal McHotness *CeCe-tacular *CeCe Unsurprisable Jones *CeCe Go With The Flow Jones *Pumpkin (by J.J. Jones) *Sissy (by Logan) *Little Cookie (by Gunther) *Red (by Rocky, Logan and Mr. Watanabe) *Ceece (by Jeremy Hunter) Trivia *CeCe has dyslexia. Bella Thorne, who plays CeCe, has dyslexia in real-life. ("Add It Up") *Her parents are divorced. ("Heat It Up") *She struggles in school and is not very studious. *She isn't very tall, and there is a running gag about her height. *She hates small spaces (claustrophobia). ("Party It Up") *She's a fan of Katy Perry and Beyonce. ("Vatalihootsit It Up", "Auction It Up") *She thinks she should have won the Little Miss Cutie Queen beauty pageant of 2005. ("Glitz It Up") *She once impersonated a lawyer and a witness at the same time. ("Wild It Up") *She has a jacket with "CeCe" written on it. ("Hook It Up") *She mentioned that she's not allowed to date ("Three's A Crowd It Up"), but in Hot Mess It Up she went out with Gunther and in ("Lock It Up") she went out with Louis and possibly James in ("Opposites Attract It Up"). *She doesn't follow the rules from time to time. *She is afraid of the dark. ("Auction It Up") *CeCe is shown to be smart sometimes. For instance, in the episode Copy Kat It Up, she sends a fake email to Kat offering a position on Shake It Up, New York as a way to get her off Shake It Up, Chicago. *It is shown that CeCe is obsessed with court television shows, as she says so herself. She is seen impersonating a lawyer/witness in the episode "Wild It Up", and knows every word of the legal disclaimer from Teen Court ''in "Judge It Up". * She likes labradoodles. ("Three's A Crowd It Up") * She has modeling experience, as revealed in "Model It Up", where she was "the 'fruit of the week' for Willy and Bubba's Produce Mart" as a strawberry. * She doesn't have many friends as she called her grandmother to hang out with her. ("Kick It Up") * CeCe was the only one who got "A+" on the egg drop project for school. ("Egg It Up ") * In one episode, CeCe goes out with Gunther to a school dance after Rocky forces her to. ("Hot Mess It Up") * She always pushes Rocky around and tells her what to do. ("Shrink It Up") * She snores loudly in her sleep, and all of her friends and classmates are aware of it. ("Protest It Up") *CeCe has bangs through out seasons one and two, but she does not have them in for about half of season three. ("Fire It Up") *She can sing. ("Made In Japan") *She is good at getting people to do what she wants. *She was the last hired on Shake It Up! Chicago. ("Start It Up", "Hook It Up") *She had a matchmaking service called "CeCe's Single No More". ("Match It Up") *She still plays with dolls. ("Embarrass It Up") *She accidentally farts after eating vegetables sometimes. ("Embarrass It Up") *Her zodiac sign is Pisces, making her birthday somewhere between February 19th and March 20th. ("Made in Japan") ("Apply It Up ") *She got an "A" on a research project. ("Double Pegasus It Up") *CeCe may or may not have feelings for Gunther. *She has a spiritual side. ("Funk It Up ") *She is similiar to Edie Wilde. ("Rock and Roll It Up") *She is considered a jinx. ("Tunnel It Up", "Made in Japan") *Her style changed as she matured from flashy rocker to edgy. *She is in Honors History classes. *She gets married to Logan Hunter. ("Future It Up") *She and Logan have a son named L.J., who looks just like Flynn. ("Future It Up") *She believes that psychics are real. ("Psych It Up") *CeCe is 4 weeks younger than Rocky. ("My Bitter Sweet 16 It Up") *Some of CeCe's idols are Theodore Van Glorius and Beyonce. *She is a fan of One Direction ("Merry Merry It Up") *She and Rocky are the only two characters to appear in every single episode. *She didn't remember Rocky in ("Remember Me"). * She is similar to Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place. *Bella Thorne is dyslexic in real life just like Cece *She is a minor antagonist and anti-hero on the show. *Cece is very ticklish ("Hot Mess It Up") ("Beam It Up") Memorable Quotes *"That's me, CeCe Jones, uncontrollable, funky, and fun feature dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago, oh yeah!" *"Oh look, a random breeze has blown my napkin on the floor, I will casually pick it up now. ''(points) Is it that girl?" *'Flynn': I always wanted an older sibling. CeCe: You have an older sibling (motions to herself). Flynn: Sorry I meant a FUN older sibling. CeCe: Interesting. I've always wanted a NICE younger sibling! *"Oh, mamacita!" *''(On the phone) "Let's hang, let's go crazy, let's go meet boys! Call me back. Love you, Grandma." *"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm CeCe." *"We get to be on TV and they pay us!" *"Show me a sponge, baby, show me a sponge." *"Smack me in the face with a Kansas City Pickle!" *"Get your feet off the furniture! Were you raised in a barn? Whoa whoa whoa, watch that glass; those coasters are there for a reason! And you, get a haircut, you look like a hoodlum! That's it everyone out, now!" *"No, you don't, Rocky! You're a dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. You already won, you already got first place -- let's go out and buy you a ribbon. Yay, Rocky!" *'CeCe:' "I'm the ocean. Wild, free, unpredictable! And you're the...sand...grounded, uh, always there!" '''Rocky: '"Not just in your sneakers. Sometimes, sand winds up on your butt cheeks! Really gotta learn to quit while I'm ahead." *"Mama doesn't eat until all her children get fed!" *''(On phone)'' "Mom... Just wait in the lobby. We'll be down there when we're done. No, I'm not asking Justin if he knows Barry Manilow!" *"I hate that you're not lousy at anything!" *"Well, helloo-nooo!" *"That's not true, Rocky. You're better at picking best friends." *'Rocky:' "Wow, no one ever took up one of our offers before."' CeCe:' "Yeah; haven't you ever heard of an empty gesture?" *"Well, stuff me in an llama and call me gulasto!" *"You know, when I have a daughter, I'm naming her CeCe too!" *"For a vegetarian, that sure is a lot of leather! *'CeCe: '"Who are you?" Rocky: '''"The Rock." '''CeCe: "Yeah, that name's already taken." *'CeCe:' "May the force be with us!" Ty: '"You need a mint." *"I still am." *"Even I know an upside-down building is bad for business." *(Imitating Gunther) "What are you, loony nutty?" *"He lied to me about his name?" *"Do you think he thinks we're the same person too?" *"I look like Christmas threw up on my head!" *'CeCe: "Ow! You're standing on my foot."' Kat:' "I'm so sorry, CeCe." CeCe: "Still on my foot!" *"If you like us, please give us a dollar. If you don't like us...(scoffs) oh, who am I kidding? You're gonna love us!" *"This color is called "egg shell", and this color is called the "yolk's on you!"" *"I...hate...karate!" *"I may not be a valemictorium, but I'm not an idiot!" *'Rocky:' "CeCe, you were 10, nobody knew you were a girl." CeCe: "I knew!" *"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" *"I may not know all 49 states..." *'CeCe:' "I'm just lousy at math like you're lousy at......I hate that you're not lousy at anything." *"Who am I kidding! Microwave again." *"ROCKY HUSTLE IT UP SCHOOL STARTS IN 20! *"I crawled in a filthy, disgusting dumpster! And Rocky, I wasn't alone!" *''(To Tinka)'' "You want a piece of this?!" *"It's about to get hot!" *'Rocky:' "Why is there not a competition that judges young girls on how smart they are?" CeCe: "There is...it's called school!!" *"Everyone in Japan is going to know who we are!!" *"Why couldn't I have lost and won the crown?" *"I know it stimulates the economy and creates jobs." *'CeCe: '"Really, Rocky, you're just going to give up because there's an obstacle in our way? Oh there's a tree in the road, I better turn round and go back home, I'll discover America some other time."' Rocky:' "What are you talking about? Columbus came here by boat." CeCe: "Yes, because he didn't give up!" *"Huh I never knew that was how the fig newton was invented." *"I feel like a rainbow threw up on me." *"DO THEY HAVE SHAKE IT UP IN YOUR LAND?" Dancer: "Yeah, our 'land', is Pittsburg." CeCe: "Oh. Aloha!" *"Oh, it's my agent, you better act fast because I'm in high demand." *"Hi! I'm CeCe. I'm a Pisces which means my symbol is two fish which is really weird because I wouldn't eat one fish, let alone two-I like pork chops." *'Rocky: '"No, CeCe, it's nothing like a test, you don't study at all." CeCe: "Oh well, in that case, it sounds EXACTLY like a test!" *"Oh come on people! Yesterday there was a guy here with a psychic cat, his name was Mittens, and even I gave him a dollar." *"Thank you...hey!" *"Singing toothbrushes." *"Wait, why can't I be a valemictorium?" *''"First you're singing at a street corner, next thing you know you have concerts, music, anime cartoons, and your own line of...singing toothbrushes."'' *"I need a fake name for when I'm famous, dede, bebe-oh wait I got it, Crystal McHotness." *''(To Rocky)'' "Oh I know another expression, you're dillusional." *"Welcome to the opposable thumb, the thing that seperates man from beast-except maybe gorillas, I don't know. Participant, yeah!" Rocky: "CeCe, you know that just means that you showed up right?" Cece: '"Yeah!" *"See you at the omlet bar." *"So do you think the rain will hurt the crops this year? Me neither." *"See this is why I don't read; it just messes with your grasp of reality." *"And for the hundreth time, MY NAME IS NOT CESE! My name is CeCe as in Ce-Ce you later!!" *"Hey Deuce. Hey Deuce. Hey Deuce. (in Deuce's ear) HEY DEUCE!!!" *'CeCe: "That means we are going to be..." Logan: "Brother and Sissy." *'CeCe:' "Hey something about me is different in here". Rocky: CeCe. Big picture; Shake It Up, Chicago has burn down!" CeCe: "Yeah! Obviously I can see that now!" *"Thanks Deuce.... And thanks Deuce!" * (To Rocky)"A partner is supposted to push you to do your best, not constantly tell that you're wasting your time!" *"I may need to put glasses on cause I did not see that coming." *"You know what Tinka, I should have paper-mached a butt, so i can tell you to kiss it!" *"WOW!, James this is so cool, This is an weird first date, But cool I think....(Smiles cutely) *"But I was supposed to break up with him, but instead...he broke up with ME!" *"If this I going to work you can't growl at me in front of my friends!" *'Rocky:' "Well neither am I! Have a good life!" Cece: "Already have!" *'L.J:' "Why do you insist on being so childish?" CeCe: "I do not!" L.J: "'''Do to!" '''CeCe: "Do not!" "L.J: '''Do to!" '''CeCe: "DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!" *"Wow. I am such a great mom!" *"I totally see it! You DO remind my of your uncle Flynn!" *"I'm on my way! Just cross your legs and try not to sneeze!" *"Move people! She's giving birth!" *'Rocky: '"CeCe! Get back in here! I need you!" CeCe: '"Oh! Gotta go! Rocky needs me." (Starts to walk away but then stops) "Awwwwww! Rocky needs me! It's been so long since I heard that and I never want to go along without hearing it again!" ' Rocky: '''"CECE I NEED YOU!" '''CeCe: "Oh! It's music to my ears! I'm coming Rocky just breathe!" *"What do you have against French shoes!?" *"We promised people an EXTRAVAGANZA!" *"I am staying loyal…... to my new dressing room and clothing allowance!" *'Cece: '"And You're Rocky" Rocky: '"I am" '''Cece: '"And we're best friends" 'Rocky: '"We are" 'Cece: Forever?" '''Rocky: '"And always" Gallery Userboxes Userboxes for '''CeCe Jones' may be viewed here.'' References